Uncle Sherlock
by EastCanada
Summary: Albus, Lily and James Potter, the children of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley are now orphans living with their Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron. But when dementors attack, they know that they aren't safe and are endangering Ron and Hermione's family, so they run to the Uncle they have never met, Harry's older brother, Sherlock.
1. Chapter 1

Father Harry and Uncle Sherlock

Albus Potter was cold, wet and terrified. He clung to the small rusty spoon thy had used as a portkey to London and to Lily, he could feel her small body quaking against his as James led both of them through the rain. The stoic eleven year old seemed so strong and brave to Al who was only nine and a half. Lily was only seven and still dressed in her pink footsie pajamas with the kitty on the shoulder, all three were drenched and chilly from the freezing rain that was pouring upon them.

James held out an arm to stop the rest of their tiny pack from moving forwards as several cars rocketed across the street. The rest of London's people were wisely inside and safe from the rain and roaring storm, but not these three. So no one noticed the trek of these children. Albus squinted through the pouring rain and strong wind to try and focus on his older brother.

"Jamie?! How much farther?! Lily can't hold out much longer!"

Albus yelled over the roaring in his ears and James turned around and yelled back, as loudly as he could.

"Not too much farther! Our Uncle's house is supposed o be on Baker's street! Bring her to me, I'll carry her!"

He yelled and Albus hurried towards his brother, Lily in tow as he fought the pouring rain, to rest Lily's tiny pale hand in James' slightly bigger one. James crooned something into Lily's ear, something Albus couldn't hear and within moments, the small seven year old was on his back. Albus kept a steady hand on his older brother as he squinted at him with concern, he had seen how James' exhausted legs had nearly buckled at the small girl's weight. He also knew that James was more hurt than any of them.

The dementors had attacked again in the dead of night. They had been taught by Uncle Ron that Voldemort was gone, Daddy had defeated him long ago, when he and Mummy were teenagers. Why had the dementors attacked them? And after they were safe at Uncle Rob's and Aunt Hermione's why had they attacked again? James hadn't known and neither had Albus, Lily hadn't understood what was going on either.

They remembered hat had happened the first time, Daddy had cursed and tried to find his wand, while covering Mummy. James had stood in the doorframe, horrified but he made sure to cover both Albus' and Lily's eyes. But James had wailed in grief as he watched the dementors deliver their kiss.

The dementors had then turned to the three of them and James had made his move. He shoved Albus and Lily towards the front door, screaming at them to run as James drew his wand and tried to copy what he had watched his father do so many times.

"Expecto Patronus!"

He yelled, pointing his wand at the nearest dementor. A monarch butterfly, made of a white fluttery mist flew from his wand, expelling the dementor and sending the others hurtling towards them. Uncle Ron and Uncle Percy had saved them soon after but Mummy and Daddy were gone. They had been living with Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione after that.

It was at their house that they were attacked again. Everyone had been asleep when the dementors had come, they had come for the Potter children, that much was assured. They had attacked only them in their room, Albus had shoved Lily under the bed with him. Albus covered Lily's eyes as he watched James try to fight.

He had watched in horror as the dementor began to suck the hope and life out of his brother. James screamed in agony as something one of the dementors was holding pireced his stomach. Albus then darted forwards, grabbed James' hand and tugged the older boy and Lily out of their room as fast as he could, James had asked for piece of parchment and a quill and he quickly scribbled a note for their Aunt and Uncle.

"Dear Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione

We have been attacked once again and we have decided to leave. We're going to go live with our Uncle Sherlock Holmes, a squib that father had told us about. Do not come to look for us. We took the portkey.

Goodbye and Thank you.

Sincerely Lily, James and Albus Potter"

Albus then dragged them out of the house and into the pouring rain, only stopping to grab the portkey next to the door.

That's how they had gotten in the position they were in, trying to find a younger Uncle of theirs that they had never met, let alone spoken to. Lily began to cough and both James' and Albus stiffened in concern, they knew how quickly Lily got sick. Always sick with one thing or another.

They thanked the gods that they were nearing Baker Street and James even began to run against the heavy wind as they turned onto the street. It was actually really hard to try and see their Uncle's flat through the heavy rain but they knew it must be there, it had to be.

It was then that Albus began to think worrying thoughts. What if Uncle Sherlock didn't like them? What if he asked about Mummy and Daddy? What if he was strange? Albus was startled from his thoughts as James' hand shot out and snatched up his wrist. Pulling him up beside Lily under the small cover a roof of some cafe provided. As James' walked up to the door next to the cafe, who's numbers Albus couldn't make out and knocked on the door.

James heard a few muffled noises from inside then nearly jumped as the door swung open, revealing a blond man, a little on the short side with a laugh-lined face and a half-smile. He was dressed in sleep clothes and his eyes were wide as he took in James.

"H-Hello? Are you Uncle Sherlock Holmes?"

James stammered and the man's already bugged out eyes grew larger.

"No, I'm not. But come inside, I'll get him for you. I'm John, John Watson."

The man explained quickly, holding out a hand to James. Who turned around and hissed into the rain.

"Come on Lily, Albus!"

James gestured for them and Albus led Lily out of the cover of the cafe's roof and up onto the door step. John's eyes scanned the three children but didn't comment and led all of them inside and up the stairs into his and Sherlock's flat.

"SHERLOCK! COME DOWN NOW!"

John bellowed as he let them in and grabbed towels. He wrapped a towel around each of them and made them sit on their couch as he made tea. It was then that Sherlock appeared from his room and into the middle of the flat where his eyes focused on the three towel wrapped, sopping wet children. The oldest of which, leapt off the couch at his arrival to run to him and hold out a hand.

"You must be Uncle Sherlock I presume?"

James asked, holding out a hand to the tall, curly haired, high cheekboned man he assumed to be his Uncle. Sherlock looked at the hand scornfully.

"Mycroft has no children."

Sherlock stated as if he was giving a weather report and John walked in, carrying cups of tea for all of them, and warm milk for Lily. Then Sherlock's eyes widened in a rare expression of shock.

"You're Harry's children then?"

Sherlock gasped and looked at the children with new interest. John just looked confused.

"Who's Harry? You have a brother named Harry?"

John asked and Sherlock nodded, accepting James' hand.

"Younger brother actually. He went off the maps years ago, something about settling down with a wife but I didn't expect this."

Sherlock mused to himself and James took the liberty of introducing them.

"I'm James Potter, That's Lily and Albus."

James whispered but he was sure both men heard him. Then Lily got off the couch and hugged James around the waist.

"Jamie? Are you okay?"

Lily whimpered and James nodded, slightly. Lily then yelped as she pulled away from her brother, crimson blood staining her hands. Sherlock and John had been watching the sibling's exchange and they sprung into action, John sat James down and began to unbutton his shirt and Sherlock took Lily to wash her hands and dragged Albus along with them.

John made the skinny eleven year old lie back and he removed the boy's shirt, exposing his chest and and huge gouge out of his stomach. John took a sharp intake of breath and went to work, trying to sew the boy back together and bandage him.

Albus and Lily, after she had finished washing her hands, were taken to John's room by Sherlock. They sat on the bed together and Sherlock sat across from them.

"I know my little brother, Harry. And I know that if he had children, we would not have let them run around London in the middle of the night in their sleep clothes and with one heavily injured. So I am going to ask you, Where is my brother?"

Sherlock hissed, worry hardening his voice as tears began to well in both the children's eyes.

"Mummy and Daddy are dead."

Albus whispered and those five words sent Sherlock reeling. He had suspected this but he just couldn't believe it.

"We were living with our Aunt and Uncle but we can't anymore."

Albus added, startling Sherlock out of his grief. Sherlock sighed, looking at Albus and Lily.

"Sleep here for now. I'll call your Uncle Mycroft in the morning."

He sighed and Albus and Lily climbed under the covers, curled up together. Albus turned to Sherlock who answered his unspoken question.

"Your brother is fine. You'll see him in the morning."

Sherlock assured him and Albus nodded, falling asleep with Lily curled into him. Sherlock left the room and returned to the living room. Seeing a pale, flushed-cheeked James laying asleep on the couch, his shirt was off and their were freshly changed bandages around his midriff.

John looked at Sherlock and stood up to speak to him.

"Sherlock, what happened to them? Is this child abuse? Because I won't stand by an-"

John was cut off as Sherlock interrupted him.

"I don't know John. Harry's dead, so's his wife. I expected as much but they weren't sent to live with us. From why I gathered, they were living with their Aunt and Uncle and were forced to leave. Obliviously Harry told them about me, so here is where they came."

Sherlock sighed, sitting back on a chair, head in his hands. John looked at Sherlock sadly.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, Sherlock. What are we going to do with them?"

He asked and Sherlock shook his head.

"John I don't know. I'll call Mycroft in the morning."


	2. Chapter 2-A Deafening Peace

Chapter 2- A deafening peace

Sherlock didn't sleep that first night. He kept watch over James as he slept, trying to recover from that stomach wound. Sherlock didn't understand how a boy could look so much like his father when there had to be his mother's genes in there somewhere.

"Sherlock...you have to get some rest."

John whispered, resting a hand on Sherlock's shoulder. The curly haired man looked up and shook his head vehemently.

"No. Can't."

He spoke quickly and quietly, his eyes never leaving James. John just sighed and went to watch over Lily and Albus. The two children were huddled together, under the blankets. John sat at his desk and looked at them, Lily seemed to have taken after her mum, with the long red hair and freckles. But Albus seemed to look more like Sherlock, the dark hair and high cheekbones made sure of that.

"Mr. Watson?"

A small voice whimpered and John saw Lily sit up and rub her eyes with the heels of her palms. She gave a toothy half smile and John found himself smiling as well. Lily looked like she was observing him for a moment.

"Has anyone ever told you that you strongly resemble a hedgehog, ?"

She added, in a curious tone of voice and John mentally sighed. 'Of course. One of them had to have Mycroft's personality.' He thought ruefully.

"Just John, and yes, I've heard that comment many times. Can't sleep?"

John said gently, and the little girl shrugged. She slid out of bed silently, making sure not to disturb Albus. She moved to stand in front of John and held out a small hand.

"I never properly introduced myself, I'm Lily Luna Potter. But nobody calls me that unless they're cross with me, so Lily should do."

Lily whispered and John took the offered hand, shaking it gently. Then he noticed something odd, she had an unhealthy sheen of sweat on her forehead and the outline of her lips were slightly blue. She was also slightly wheezing with every breath, unseeable to the normal person but John was a trained professional.

"Are you alright, Lily?"

He asked quickly, concerned for the girl's welfare and she shook her head. John moved forward to kneel in front of her, down at her height. And she spun around and began to gently paw at Albus, then smiled as she located what she was looking for, a small, red, plastic inhaler. She quickly pulled off the top with the speed only someone familiar with it would do and shook it up. Then popped it in her mouth, pushed the button and took a deep breath, she exhaled then did it once more.

John just looked at her concerned and worried. When she'd finished, she smiled and recapped the inhaler.

"Y-Your asthmatic."

John stammered, it was the first thing out of his mouth and Lily nodded, tiredly.

"Yes and in light of recent events, I forgot to take my medication."

She yawned and John did what came naturally to him, he scooped up the smaller than average seven year old and laid her snug against his chest as he sat in his desk chair. Lily didn't struggle and just laid against him, curling her small fists around his shirt and she pressed the red inhaler into his palm. John pocketed the inhaler and began to rub small circles into the girl's back, humming slightly.

Before long, both her and John were asleep. It was the most restful sleep John had had in a long time. Nightmares of war all but forgotten.

-TheTimeSkippyThingieGoesHereDudes-

Sherlock at around 5 in the morning heard a knock at the door and sighed, Why did he think Mycroft wouldn't have known about the children? Mycroft knew everything. Sherlock stretched lightly and stood from his post at James' side. To shuffle stiffly towards the door downstairs.

He twisted the nob and swung the door open, unsurprised to see Mycroft standing in the doorframe. The older man pushed past him and up into 221b, once they were both in Sherlock and John's flat, Mycroft rounded on the man.

"Why are Harry's children in your flat?!"

Mycroft hissed, looking not at Sherlock but at the thin huddled form of James on the couch. Sherlock moved to stand in front of James and sighed.

"Harry's dead, Mycroft."

Sherlock hissed, trying not to wake the injured boy on the couch. Mycroft paled considerably, he looked horrified. Within moments he was shaking his head in denial.

"It's not true Sherlock, you know Harry. He was the least likely to die out of the three of us!"

Mycroft stated, calmly. Though the quiver in his voice assured Sherlock to the fact that his older brother was panicking.

"It's true. James, Albus and Lily are the only ones left of their family."

Sherlock whispered, resting a hand on his older brother's shoulder, in a rare gesture of compassion. Mycroft looked at him, silently.

"And the mother?"

Mycroft questioned and Sherlock merely shook his head. Mycroft rested his head in his hands.

"Your going to have to care for them Sherlock. I'm assuming you don't wish them to be put in a foster-care system?"

Mycroft stated and Sherlock shook his head vehemently. Mycroft just nodded his agreement.

-time skip, like two hours-

Albus was surprised to wake up without the familiar warmth of Lily pressed up against him. He stretched out an arm, sliding it over the sheets but still, he did not find his sister. Albus blinked open his eyes, drowsily and took in Lily asleep in that blonde man's arms, what was his name? Joe? Jonathan? John...yes, John! That was it. Albus rubbed his eyes, and shuffled to slide out of bed silently, not wishing to awaken Lily or John.

He touched the ground and quickly padded out of the room he assumed was John 's, he pushed open to door and walked into the living room they had been in last night. Uncle Sherlock was there, talking to a man Albus didn't recognize. He was older than Sherlock and had deep brown eyes, intelligent and wise eyes and a receding hairline. He seemed to be upset and Sherlock wasn't doing much to comfort him.

Both men looked at Albus as he walked in, the nine year old stopped and let the new man study him. The man made a motion to get up and Albus held out a hand.

"Albus Severus Potter, nice to meet you. Who are you exactly?"

Albus whispered loudly, causing the man to smile slightly as he shook Al's hand.

"Mycroft Holmes, your Uncle."

Mycroft said, calmly and Albus nodded. Then looked like he was thinking.

"I was wondering, your outfit says someone high up in social class, yet you talk as if you aren't an aristocrat. Your posture suggests you are but your voice inflection suggests a working man. The lines on your face suggest worrying of some sort, something constant. Maybe the well-being of another? Maybe the well-being of both your younger brothers? You smell of tobacco yet I can tell by your teeth and breathing patterns that your not a smoker but you work with or for someone who is. Definitely someone with the ability to obtain tobacco products from several outlying countries that only produce the finest tobacco. So conclusion, you work for someone high in the royal family, not an Earl, maybe a Duke or Duchess but unlikely, no, I think you work for the Queen."

Albus mused to himself then realized he was speaking aloud and snapped both hands up to cover his mouth. Mycroft was staring at him, resignedly and Sherlock was grinning with pleasure.

"Splendid, Sherlock. Looks like you've found a playmate."

Mycroft sighed and Sherlock eyed Albus with a new found interest and hope. Maybe...maybe, the job of being a consulting detective wouldn't end with him.


End file.
